The present invention relates to a disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which an opening/closing means is mounted to an opening portion allowing insertion or discharge of a disk therethrough, wherein the apparatus is intended to attain the suitable insertion or discharge operation of the disk without degrading the function of the opening/closing means.
Of disk recording and/or reproducing apparatuses, for example, disk players capable of recording and/or reproducing an optical disk or a magnetic disk, there is known a type provided with an opening/closing means for opening/closing an opening portion allowing insertion or discharge of a disk therethrough, for example, a sheet formed of a synthetic fiber sheet. Such a sheet is provided for preventing damages of a disk upon insertion or discharge of the disk, shielding the inner structure of the apparatus, and preventing permeation of dust in the apparatus.
FIGS. 11 and 12 show a portion of a disk player provided with such a sheet.
A front surface portion xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d of the disk player has an opening portion xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d through which a disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is to be inserted in or discharged from the disk -player. A sheet xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d having a laterally-elongated rectangular shape is mounted on the back surface of the front surface portion xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d by a suitable means such as fusion in such a manner as to cover the opening portion xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d from the back surface side.
The sheet xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d is formed of typically a synthetic fiber sheet having a specific flexibility. The upper and lower ends of the sheet xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d are mounted on the upper and lower opening edges of the opening portion xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d, respectively. The sheet xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d has, at its center in the vertical direction, a slit xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d extending longer in the lateral direction, through which the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is to be inserted in or discharged from the disk player.
Two rollers xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d are provided in the disk player in such a manner as to be rotatably supported by supporting members (not shown). The rollers xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d are adapted to hold the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d in the vertical direction and to be rotated in specific directions reversed to each other for drawing the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d in the disk player or drawing it out of the opening portion xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d.
To be more specific, when the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is inserted from the opening portion xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d up through a specific position through the slit xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d of the sheet xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d, it is held between the rollers xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d and is then drawn inwardly by rotation of the rollers xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d. At this time, since the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is inserted through the slit xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d, the portion of the sheet xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d being in contact with the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is deflected inwardly as shown in FIG. 12.
When the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is drawn through the opening portion xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d through the slit xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d by rotation of the rollers xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d, the portion of the sheet xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d being in contact with the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is deflected in the direction reversed to that upon drawing of the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d in the disk player, that is, deflected outwardly.
The disk player provided with the sheet xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d for opening/closing the opening portion xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d as described above, however, has a problem. When passing through the slit xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d , the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is brought into contact with the sheet xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d, with a result that a load is applied from the sheet xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d on the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d moved to be inserted in or discharged from the disk player. The load is imparted to the rollers xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d, via the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d, to obstruct the suitable insertion or discharge operation of the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d.
In particular, if there are variations in thickness and/or hardness of the sheet xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d, the degree of obstruction to the movement of the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is changed depending on the degree of the variations, and at the worst case, the insertion or discharge operation of the disk xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d by rotation of the rollers xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d are interrupted.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-described problem and to optimize the insertion or discharge operation of a disk without degrading the function of an opening/closing means configured as a sheet.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus including: a loading means for drawing a disk having been inserted from an opening portion in the apparatus or drawing the disk having been held in the apparatus out of the opening portion; and an opening/closing means having first and second opening/closing portions, the first and second opening portions being deformed by the disk to thereby open/close the opening portion; wherein at least one of the first and second opening/closing portions has at least one deforming portion for facilitating the deformation of the opening/closing portion when the opening/closing portion is deformed by the disk carried by the loading means.
To achieve the above object, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus including: a loading means for drawing a disk having been inserted from an opening portion in the apparatus and drawing the disk having been held in the apparatus out of the opening portion; and an opening/closing member having a slit for allowing the disk carried by the loading means to pass therethrough, the opening/closing member being deformed when the disk carried by the loading means passes through the slit, to thereby open/close the opening portion; wherein the opening/closing member has at least one deforming portion which facilitates deformation of the opening/closing member when the opening/closing member is deformed by the disk carried by the loading means.
With the above configuration of each of the disk recording and/or reproducing apparatuses according to the first and second aspects of the present invention, it is possible to reduce a load applied from the opening/closing means on a disk moved to be inserted or discharged from the apparatus.